Lucy needs a date
by MWEH
Summary: After Lucy misunderstanding Natsu s intentions she realized her feelings for the pink-haired idiot. The only problem is, Natsu would never feel the same. Therefore, Lucy decides that she ll forget all about those feelings by making Cana set her up for a date. Two-shot.
1. Lucy needs a date

**All cred goes to one of my best friends who gave me this idea a while back when I first told her I had started writing a fanfic (not this one though). Even though she was against the idea and never would write one herself – she said she prefer to keep them in her head – I wrote this for her ;)  
Love you, darling (even though you probably never will see this :P), but I´m sorry it probably isn´t as you thought it would be – it´s my own version of it, I guess? :P**

**The picture is from when Lucy slaps Natsu and then run away. I couldn´t get all in, so I just decided to take Natsu´s expression because it´s hilarious XD**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy hadn´t really thought she had those kind of feelings for him. She didn´t realize it until a while later, really – that she had a small crush on him. Okay, maybe not _small_, but it wasn´t like she was _in love _with him.

She probably was though, but she wouldn´t admit it.

It was all Mirajane´s (and partly Natsu´s) fault! If Mirajane hadn´t said that she thought Natsu was into her, she never would have got those crazy ideas. And the fact that Natsu started acting suspicious, blushing around her and telling her to meet him alone, had only made it worse.

She shouldn´t have drawn conclusions. After all, Natsu was only after a photo-album with embarrassing pictures of the guild members and wanted Virgo´s help to dig it up since the soil was so hard.

Lucy had wondered for a week why she had acted so strange when he told her about wanting Virgo´s help. At first, she had tried to come up with a nice way to reject him (before she was going to meet him), and then she slapped him and ran away when she found out how the real situation was. She had gone over the day over and over in her head, and eventually she had realized it. She felt kind of bad for slapping Natsu afterwards as well, after all she was the one who had misunderstood it all – and Natsu hadn´t even once asked why she slapped him. Maybe he just assumed he had done something wrong, after all he did quite many stupid things… like all the time.

Lucy sighed as she locked the apartment door behind her. She was still thinking about that day. Which was stupid and irrational since she should just forget about it all ready - and forget about her feelings for Natsu as he would _never _feel the same towards her. As Lucy could see it there were two reasons for this, 1, he sees her as his best friend, and 2, he´s immature and dense, and he probably barely knew what love was. There was no chance for them to ever be together.

_That´s it_, Lucy thought determined. _I´m going to stop wasting my time thinking about that dense idiot and forget all of those feelings I have for him. We´re best friends and partners, and I like it the way it is!_

…_. Even though it would be nice if he liked me too… SHUT UP LUCY!_

Lucy shook her head. She was in need of a diversion, something that would take her thoughts away from her crush. Something to think of instead of him… someone else… she needed a date. But where could she find one? She could ask Cana, the woman had been on way more dates than Lucy. After all, Lucy had only _almost _gone on one. And what was the reason she hadn´t showed up? Natsu.

She had an idea who to ask. But she hesitated to ask Cana, as Cana seemed to have a slightly different taste in guys than Lucy self. And her friend was a total drunkard who liked to tease her, so maybe she would just trick her. And she would definitely ask why she wanted to have a date…

Lucy approached the guild doors. And she realized one thing – Cana was her only option at the moment.

* * *

"You want to find a date, ey?" Cana said and raised a cup with beer to her mouth. She then laughed a bit manically. "You have come to the right person! What kind of guy are you looking for? A thug? Nah, that´s too much for you. A bad-boy maybe? Or are you more after cute, nice guys? But then again, they might be too soft for you… maybe you should have a combination? Or how about…"

"Cana!" Lucy interrupted and Cana looked at her.

"What?"

"How about you listen to me?" Lucy asked with a smile.

Cana sighed and rolled her eyes. "Alright. Even though it´s more boring this way…" Lucy pretended she didn´t hear the added mumbling part. "Okay, so what´s your ideal guy?"

"Ideal guy?" of course, a picture of Natsu popped up in her head, but she shoved it away. She had thought about it before, so she was sure of some things. "Assertive."

"Assertive?" Cana asked surprised. "Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Then why won´t you just date Natsu?" Cana teased her, laughing. _Of course _she had to choose _Natsu _and _of course_ Lucy had to blush. Her blush did not go unnoticed. "NO WAY! You actually wanted to – mph!"

Lucy quickly covered her mouth. "Cana, please don´t! No, I don´t want to date him", she hissed – but a voice inside her was screaming at her _liar _– and she ignored it, continuing. "I want to forget him."

"Ah", Cana said as she took away Lucy´s hands without any problem. "I get it. Unanswered love, huh?" Lucy didn´t say anything. "Alright, I´ll set you up with a guy I know. Don´t look so worried – you´ll like him."

Lucy beamed, even if her heart felt a little heavy. "Thanks Cana!"

Cana just patted her head. "Don´t mention it. Just show up at that café by the river at five, alright?"

Lucy nodded. "I´ll be there!"

Lucy ran out of the leaving Cana behind by the table.

Lucy leaving was something the pink haired Dragon Slayer in the guild didn´t miss. He saw her leaving Cana behind, and thus he went to Cana to ask where he´s friend was heading. But Gray picking a fight was something he just couldn´t ignore, that was against his nature, and therefore the guild got caught up in one of those famous guild-brawls and Lucy just managed to miss it.

Lucky girl…

* * *

When Lucy got home, the first thing she did was checking the clock to see how much time she had before she was supposed to meet her date. Three hours, that should be enough, shouldn´t it?

.

.

.

.

"Oh, I´m late!"

Three hours wasn´t enough. To fix her hair and pick out her outfit had taken Lucy way longer than she had expected, and the fact that she had taken a long bath didn´t make anything better.

Now, when she was half-running down Strawberry Street, she was happy she had gone with her white flats rather than a pair of high-heels. That she had chosen shorts with a tank instead of a dress was something she appreciated now as well. It was much easier to run in them.

When she arrived at she went to sit at the outdoor café immediately. It was such a nice and warm day, it would have been a waste to sit inside.

"Excuse me, are you Lucy Heartfilia?" a young male voice asked her.

Lucy turned her head to see a dark-blond and green eyed young guy, about her age or maybe a little older. He seemed to be quite tall and his face was rather sharp, but his eyes were very kind.

"Yes, that´s me."

He smiled and held out his hand. "I´m Joel, your date for tonight."

Lucy smiled back and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Joel."

"Pleasure´s all mine", he said as he sat down in the chair opposite of hers.

"How did you know it was me?" Lucy asked curious.

"Cana told me that you were blond and brown-eyed. But if she had told me you were this beautiful, I would have found you much faster", he said with a charming smile.

Lucy blushed a little, but to hear the words come from Joel sounded wrong in a way. Even though she was here with Joel, she could still only think about Natsu.

_That would have been to expect, it´s not like I would forget about Natsu right away._

But as the date went on, Lucy still only thought about Natsu. It almost was as if she was on the date with Natsu and not Joel.

* * *

"Oi, Cana!" Natsu called out.

"Hm?" Cana barely even looked up at the approaching young man.

He stopped by the end of her table.

"Where was Lucy heading in such hurry?"

Something gleamed in the brunettes eyes, but he wouldn´t notice something like that.

"Lucy? She said something about a date…"

"Date?"

"Yep. Why´re you asking?" she asked slyly.

Natsu blinked. "I just saw her run off and wondered if she had found a mission or something."

Cana felt like face-palming, but kept herself from doing so.

"That was a couple of hours ago", she pointed out and took a sip from her drink.

"Gray was looking for a fight", Natsu answered as that explained everything. Which he probably thought it did. And Cana remembered that they had been fighting for pretty long before Master had stopped them and kept them from destroying the guild.

_He probably forgot to ask me after that and just remembered_, Cana thought.

"Whatever. Anyways, that´s why."

Natsu nodded. And then he looked like a thought just had struck him. "But if Lucy´s on a date… what am I supposed to do?"

"You have other friends, haven´t you?"

Natsu looked very depressed. "… but I was going to hang out with her…"

Cana shrugged. "Too bad she´s already busy. If you know what I mean", she said as she blinked.

Natsu just tilted his head in confusing before he left looking gloomy, dragging his feet as he went.

Cana slipped out from her place and went to the bar were Mirajane was following the gloomy-looking Natsu.

"What happened to Natsu?"

"Lucy´s on a date."

Cana could practically see how Mirajane´s eyes began to sparkle. "Is he jealous? He is jealous, isn´t he?! I knew Natsu had a thing for Lucy!"

Cana was about to make the white-haired young woman calm down, but then decided not to since she knew nothing would work.

* * *

"How about I pay and we´ll get out of here?" Joel said as he smiled towards her.

"… What? Oh, yes, of course", Lucy said, getting back to Earthland. She had spaced of for a moment.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just got lost in thought", she smiled a little. "How much do I owe?"

He shook his head. "I´ll pay, don´t worry about it."

"But…"

"You need to save for your rent, right?" Joel interrupted with a smile. "I´ll pay, it´s no big deal."

Lucy smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

Walking down the street Natsu tried to figure out he was supposed to do. He suddenly came across a certain smell and his pace sped up involuntary.

Little did he know, two shadows followed him without his notice.

* * *

They walked down the road, side by side in silence. Lucy was looking out over the canal, admiring it as all the lights reflected in it beautifully.

Joel suddenly came to a stop. Lucy continued for a few step before she noticed and turned to face him.

"What´s wrong?"

Joel smiled at her, but it was something off about the smile. "I´ve had such a nice time with you, Lucy…"

"I feel the same way", Lucy said, even though it wasn´t exactly true. All she had been able to think about was Natsu, after all.

"Too bad it has to end, huh?"

"Maybe we can see each other again?" Lucy said, feeling uneasy. Something wasn´t right.

"But I won´t be able to wait…"

Suddenly Joel grabbed Lucy´s arm and pulled her towards himself.

Lucy screamed at the sudden pain. "It hurts, let go!"

Joel smiled, a wicked smile. "Hurts? It won´t hurt, you´re going to enjoy it."

He pulled her into an alley and pushed her against the wall. Lucy wanted to scream for help, but nobody was around.

_What am I going to do?!_

Joel leaned closer, placing his lips by her ear.

"Don´t scream. It´s not like anybody´s going to hear you… Be a good girl and keep quiet", he whispered.

"Please…" Lucy´s voice trembled with fear and anger. "Let me go!"

"Hey! Get your hands off _my_ Lucy! Who do you think you are?!" a voice suddenly called out angrily. Joel got pulled away from her and Lucy stared in shock at her savior who had appeared out of nowhere. Natsu pushed him up against the opposite wall of the one Lucy was still standing by.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out surprised. "How did you find me?"

"Cana told me you´d gone off to a date and then I found your smell", he grunted, still staring with furious eyes at the terrified Joel.

"Natsu…" Lucy whispered, at loss of words. "No, don´t!"

Lucy flew forward and grabbed onto Natsu´s arm to keep him from hitting Joel.

"Lucy?" Natsu looked at her questionable.

"Natsu… don´t…" she whispered.

"But he…"

"He didn´t do any harm, Natsu. He´s not worth it. Let´s just go, okay?"

Natsu looked her in the eye and then nodded. "Alright."

He let go off Joel and turned away. But he didn´t leave.

"Let me make one thing clear for you, bastard", Natsu said without even looking over his shoulder at the man slumped against the wall. "If you ever as much as touch a hair on my Lucy, I won´t let you get off the hook, no matter what she says. Whoever hurts my nakama will feel the pain tenfold."

Joel nodded, even though he knew Natsu couldn´t see him.

"Let´s go, Luce", Natsu said as he smiled and grabbed her hand.

She nodded and followed him away from the alley, away from Joel and the fear she had felt. Now, with Natsu by her side and her cold hand in his warm, she felt as if it all had happened a life time ago.

* * *

"Told you", Cana said as Mirajane squealed in happiness, "that you wanted to come with me."

Mirajane just nodded and jumped up and down in her fangirling.

"I just need to talk with someone", Cana told Mirajane and left their hiding spot. "Joel!"

The man turned around. "There you are, Cana!"

Cana smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, but couldn´t leave my friend behind."

Joel rolled his eyes. "Anyways, you could have warned me."

"Yeah, sorry. I didn´t know myself how he was going to react", Cana answered as she stopped in front of him.

"I refer to that he was so strong."

"If I told you, I wouldn´t have been sure you´d show up", Cana countered.

That comment made Joel snort. "I never say no to a date with you Cana. Tomorrow?"

"Like we said", Cana smiled and he left.

Mirajane came out from her hiding-spot. "Did you sell a date to a guy so he would _pretend _to be a jerk to Lucy so Natsu could show up and save her?"

Cana brought the drink she had held in her hand all along to her lips. "Something like that."

Mirajane raised an eyebrow and then smiled. "I didn´t know you were such a matchmaker, Cana. How come I didn´t think of this?" Mirajane looked down to the ground and then smiled as kind as ever towards Cana. "I´m impressed. I´ll use that someday."

Cana raised her drink. "Cheers to that."

* * *

"Hey, Lucy, what´s wrong?" Natsu asked the blonde who seemed very down.

She sighed. "Nothing really… it´s just that I was finally going to have my first date and look how it turned out…"

"Is that all?" Natsu said and then grinned at her. "Then I´ll take you on a date!"

Lucy widened her eyes. "Are you serious?"

He nodded. "Sure."

His answer made her grow suspicious. "Natsu… do you even know what a date _is_?"

He frowned. "No…"

Lucy sighed and then she begun laughing. She wasn´t surprised at all. Then his words from earlier echoed in her head.

_Keep your hands of _my _Lucy!_

She hadn´t really heard them when he said them, but now when it finally got to her, she blushed a little. She thought about her and Natsu going on a date, like he said.

_Maybe it´s not impossible he´ll feel the same as me some day, like I thought it was…_

* * *

**And that end´s this one shot. Hope it was enjoyable to read! I hope I got what assertive means right… I tried to check it up and it seemed it means "pushy", sooo… If I got that wrong, I would like to know :)**

**This was my first one-shot, so I would like to hear what you think, so if you have time, how about leaving me a little review with your opinion? :) Or you can PM me too, if you don´t want to write a review for some reason :P**


	2. Lucy gets a date

**Okay, so this was not supposed to be! But I got several request to a sequel (if I didn´t misunderstand it, at least I know I got one request to do a sequel), and then I got inspired to write this. But be aware! I won´t do any more chapters to this, no matter how many asks – I have my other story to update and several waiting for me to start on them – and besides, I have no idea how it would continue after this chapter. So you guys get a two-shot instead of a one shot, because I felt it was better to post the sequel here.**

**Enjoy** _Lucy gets a date _**!**

_**(Edited 30/5 (my time that is) because for thi one-shot to fit into FT´s time-line Lisanna isn´t back yet)**_

* * *

It had started off as a completely normal day. Really, it hadn´t been anything unusual about it. Not with the day before either, she had taken a bath before she went to bed, of course after she had kicked out Natsu and Happy from her apartment.

Now, she wondered what it had come from. She had been sitting by the bar in the guild, talking to Mirajane and then suddenly Natsu had approached her. That still wasn´t the unusual part. No, they unusual part had come when Natsu had asked her if she wanted to go on that date with him. Now.

Well, to say she didn´t know where it came from was a lie. She asked him, and he had answered.

"I said I could take you on a date, didn´t I?"

Lucy remembered. Cana had set her up for a date at her request, but the guy had been a real asshole and then Natsu had saved her. She now remembered that she never had asked Natsu why he had appeared – he said he came across her smell, but so what? He had also known she was on a date.

Now she was sitting in shock by the bar, but Mirajane wasn´t standing there anymore. She had fainted. The funny part was that nobody had seemed to notice, or at least, no one had tried to help her.

"But… but you didn´t even know what a date was!" Lucy managed to stutter out.

That didn´t wipe off Natsu´s grin the slightest. "I´ve asked around a little, and besides, you can show me!"

"But… but…" Lucy stuttered, blushing madly.

Here she was, being asked out to a date by her crush. She should be overjoyed. But she still couldn´t drop the feeling that Natsu didn´t know that a date was something you were supposed to go on with a person you had romantic feelings for or thought you could develop romantic feelings for.

_That wasn´t something important when you asked Cana to set you up with a date…_

_SHUT UP STUPID BRAIN!_

"But… I´m not dressed for a date!" she managed to come up with an excuse.

Natsu looked confused. "Are you supposed to be dressed in a special way?"

Lucy nodded. "Yes, it´s very important. And we aren´t."

"Yes you are", Mirajane butted in. Lucy stared at her in surprise – hadn´t she been unconscious a moment ago?! "You´re dressed perfectly fine, have fun on your date!"

She pushed Lucy out of her chair and Natsu steadied her as she lost her balance since she was totally unprepared. He then grabbed her hand.

"Let´s go, Lucy!"

And he dragged her out of the guild, not caring what she or anybody else said.

"Ah", Mirajane sighed happily.

"Young love", Master Makarov agreed with a happy sigh as well, sitting on the bar close by.

"This is like a dream coming true…" Mirajane gave out another happy sigh.

"You want to hear about my dreams?" Makarov asked with sparkling eyes, prepared to tell his life story.

And with a smile as kind as ever, Mirajane gave her answer. "No."

* * *

"Natsu, where are we heading anyways?" Lucy asked as she managed to make the pink haired young man come to a stop.

He turned towards her. "I´m not sure. What do you want to do?"

Lucy couldn´t help but roll her eyes. "You didn´t even have an idea?"

He shook his head and then grinned sheepishly, making her heart melt a little. "I said you should show me."

Lucy couldn´t help but to smile a little as she shook her head. When she thought about it, she hadn´t expected Natsu to have a brilliant date planned for them. That wasn´t like him, he was an impulsive person after all.

"Okay…" Lucy said thoughtfully and looked around them, spotting where she wanted to go. "Let´s go over there!"

"Alright", Natsu said grinnig and pulled her with him, but this time she wasn´t reluctant to follow him. She had decided to do this, full out.

_If nothing more, at least I´ll get a date with him, even if it´s just this once._

Natsu found them a seat by the window and they sat down next to each other. They were still holding hands.

A waitress came asking them for what they wanted to drink and then left alone to look at the menu. There wasn´t many people in there, even though the café had a beautiful view over Magnolia.

"Ehm… Natsu…"

"Hum?"

She looked down to their hands. "It´s hard to read the menu when I only have one hand…"

Natsu also looked down to their entwined hands. But he didn´t let go. Instead he put a menu down in front of them and opened it.

"Aren´t you supposed to hold hands on a date?"

Lucy had no idea what to answer since she wasn´t sure – and she liked holding his hand, it was warm – so she just stayed quiet and averted her eyes from his face to the menu in front of them.

She read the menu, but she couldn´t decide.

"What do you want, Natsu?" she asked him.

That was when she noticed that he was trying to turn the page – but as expected it didn´t go well since there wasn´t any more pages in the menu other than the spread they had in front of them.

"Isn´t there anything more?"

Lucy shook her head. "No."

"But it´s just yoghurt!"

"Well, it´s a yoghurtbar", Lucy said and couldn´t help but smile.

"Is it?"

"You didn´t notice?"

"No, I just saw we were heading for a café our something."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "And you couldn´t think of anything but food then…"

Natsu didn´t comment on that. "What do you want then, Luce?"

Her eyes darted over the pages. "I can´t decide."

"Why not?"

"I want it all", she admitted, a little embarrassed, gluing her eyes to the menu.

She saw how Natsu closed the menu and she looked at him surprised.

"Let´s order it all then", he grinned.

Her eyes widened in surprise, but not a word came out of her mouth and then Natsu had suddenly ordered.

He then turned to her. "So, what have we ordered?"

Lucy burst out into laughter. "You really are an impulsive person, aren´t you?"

Natsu just shrugged. "Maybe."

Strawberry, raspberry-vanilla, honey, chocolate, sap from sakura-trees and elder-berry, banana, pineapple, raspberry, blueberry… that was just some of the combinations they had ordered. As the waitress arrived the first time she brought five of them in – luckily – quite small bowls. Lucy stared in awe, not even realizing they were supposed to eat from the same bowl until Natsu asked her which one they were going to try first.

She looked around on every, but couldn´t decide. "You pick", she said and then smiled. "We´ll take turns to choose."

"Alright", he said and looked over them all. "We´ll start with the one with chili."

Lucy wasn´t surprised at all. But as Natsu put the bowl in front of them she noticed there only was one spoon.

"There´s only one spoon… I´ll take one from one of the other bowls."

But before she even got the chance, Natsu grabbed her hand and stopped her. "No! Then you´ll taste on another before me and that´s not fair! Besides, you´ll mix the flavors."

He then let go of her hand which dropped to her side.

"But…"

"Here", Natsu said, holding out the spoon with chili-yoghurt in front of her. "You can go first."

"Alright, thanks", she said with a smile and he put the spoon into her mouth before she could react. She wasn´t prepared for that at all, she had planned to take the spoon from him and eat.

He then took a spoon-full himself and put it in his mouth.

"Hey! This was actually good!"

Lucy snickered. "Why are you surprised? Yoghurt is delicious."

"You like yoghurt?"

"I love it", she said with a smile.

He nodded thoughtfully, as if she just had said something very important and something he needed to think about. "You pick next."

Lucy looked over the yoghurt´s they had left to taste. She wanted to save the ones she thought was going to be most delicious to last, but she still had a hard time since she thought all of them were going to be good. She then saw one with bits of grape and pear beautifully decorated on and decided to try that one since she had no idea how it would taste at all.

She pointed and Natsu, who was much closer to the bowl, put it in front of them as she moved the one with chili and chocolate flings to the side. This time, Natsu took the first bite and then gave her the second, making her blush even more than when he first had fed her.

* * *

"An indirect kiss! I think I´m going to faint!"

"Stop your squealing, Mira, or they´re going to find us out!"

"K- kiss?! It´s just their first date, they can´t kiss yet! I won´t allow it!"

"That goes for you too, Erza – SHUT THE FUCK UP ALL OF YOU!"

"Cana-san, you´re screaming… I´m so happy love-rival won´t be after Gray-sama anymore!"

"Scchh!" the other girls said to her.

"Let´s hear what they´ll say next."

* * *

Too bad for the eaves-droppers, the blonde and pinkette on date didn´t say much except complementing the yoghurts they tried out.

"Was that all of them?" Lucy asked a little surprised.

Natsu looked around. "Seems like it."

"I´m surprised I don´t feel sick…" Lucy said.

"We only tried a spoon of each", Natsu pointed out.

She nodded. "That´s true. So which was your favorite?"

He looked at her and smiled sheepishly. "I have no idea. Second test?"

"You bet!" Lucy smiled brightly and thus, they tested all of the yoghurts again.

Several minutes later they still didn´t have a favorite.

"I give up", Lucy said. "It´s impossible to choose. And I´m full now as well."

Natsu nodded. "I can´t pick either."

They had tried the different flavors so many times that Lucy had lost count. There wasn´t much left in each bowl at all and Lucy was very surprised she didn´t feel more nauseous than she did. She barely felt nauseous at all, and she had eaten _so_ much yoghurt…

"Let it be a tie", Lucy said with a content smile. "They were all delicious after all."

Natsu shrugged. "That´s true. What´s next then?"

"Pay", Lucy said and couldn´t help but to frown as she thought about how expensive it was going to be. "But we´re not in a hurry you know."

"Right", Natsu asked and then smiled. "But I was wondering what you wanted to do after."

Lucy thought about it. "Let´s decide that when the time comes", she then said since she couldn´t come up with anything.

Lucy suddenly thought she spotted something in the corner of her eye. Something very familiar.

"Natsu, do you excuse me for a moment?" she rose and Natsu´s hand slipped away from hers. It felt strange now when they had been holding hands for so long. She almost started to freeze, but that was just because Natsu had such abnormal body-temperature. "I need to check something", she added in a mumble.

She left and went further into the café, in the direction of the toilets. Hadn´t she seen several familiar colors here? That white, red and blue color wasn´t especially usual. And especially not together, with a deep brown as well.

"Alright, get out here", Lucy said demanding. Nothing happened. "I´m serious, I know you´re here."

No answer, no movement. Lucy sighed and walked a little further, looking in all directions but didn´t find anything.

_Maybe I just imagined it?_

Lucy sighed and went back to her date.

* * *

"That was close, you guys are way too indiscreet", Erza growled at her fellow friends.

Cana nodded in agreement. "Seriously, it´s ridiculous."

The other two girls sweat-dropped but didn´t say anything, even though it had been Cana and Erza who almost had made Lucy discover them.

"Now, where can I find some booze?" Cana complained. "I never got an answer to that."

Erza nodded, knowing how she felt. "And my strawberry-cake, were they going to get me one or not?"

Mirajane giggled. They were hopeless.

* * *

When Lucy got back to the table she was met by a surprise. Natsu wasn´t sitting there, but standing next to it seemingly ready to leave.

"Natsu?"

"You ready to go?" he asked with a smile.

"But what about the check?"

"I´ve already paid", he said with a grin.

"But I can´t let you do that! It must have been really expensive!"

He shrugged. "You have your rent to pay, right? Besides, I always eat up your food."

Well, that was true. He and Happy did that a lot.

"Besides, the guy´s supposed to pay, right?"

"That´s only a stereotypical thing society have decided", Lucy answered. Natsu frowned confused. "Never mind. I meant to say that it doesn´t have to be like that."

"Oh, but why didn´t you just say that", he laughed. "Weirdo! And anyway, I want to pay."

Lucy smiled sincerely, letting his insult slip by. "Thank you, Natsu – I owe you a lunch."

"Thanks Luce, you´re the bestest!"

Lucy just shook her head, still with a smile intact on her lips. "Shall we go then?"

He nodded eagerly and grabbed her hand, pulling her along. Lucy was surprised to see how late it had gotten when they were at the yoghurt-bar. It had been afternoon when they had left the guild, but now it was already late evening.

"Natsu, slow down", Lucy said as she pulled a little back.

He turned around to look at her. "Why?"

"We aren´t even heading anywhere, why won´t we just enjoy a walk?"

Natsu shrugged, but slowed down and they were instead strolling down the street.

"So, where so you want to go?"

Lucy shrugged. "I don´t know, what did your teachers say?"

Natsu looked confused before he understood what she meant. "They said a date was supposed to be romantic… what do you find romantic?"

Lucy thought silently for a while and took in her surroundings for inspiration. She then turned her eyes to the sky, finding her answer there.

"Well, a walk in the moon-light is considered romantic. Stargazing is as well."

"Stargazing?"

"Yep."

"Just sitting still, watching the stars?"

That comment made Lucy laugh. "Kind of like that, yes."

She glanced over at Natsu who had a thoughtful expression. "Walking in the moon-light and stargazing…"

Lucy couldn´t help but to smile as she saw his face. He looked adorable.

"If you think that sounds boring, we can always…"

"Let´s do that", he said with a grin, interrupting her.

They walked in silence for a while, before Lucy shuddered and Natsu looked at her concerned.

"Are you cold?"

"A little, maybe", she said, but that was an understatement.

"Here", Natsu said as he took of his scarf and placed it around her neck. "I don´t have any coat, like you´re supposed to give..."

Lucy was very surprised by his kind action. He usually always wore his scarf after all. "Natsu, I can´t take your scarf…"

"Why not? It´s fine, as long as I know where it is", he smiled and then put an arm around her shoulders. When she jerked he looked at her surprised. "Weren´t you cold? I´ll warm you up."

She smiled at his kindness. "Thanks a lot, Natsu."

He smiled back and then there was once more silence until Natsu broke it. "Luce… has it been a good date so far?"

"Yes, definitely the best I´ve ever went on."

"But… isn´t this your second date? And your first wasn´t especially good either…"

Lucy shook her head. "It actually was a good date before we left. But I´m serious, this is a great date. If I tell the girls about this, they would agree."

* * *

"It´s so romantic", Mirajane squealed.

"Juvia wants a date like this with Gray-sama!"

Cana nodded. "Joel should totally have brought me on a date like this. Then he wouldn´t have had to buy one more from me… but instead of yoghurt, I want booze."

"Strawberry-cake", Erza said. "Everything would have been better with cake."

* * *

The evening continued in ease, with the two of them strolling by the canal, not heading anywhere special and only talking about things that didn´t matter, if they even talked at all.

As they walked, the ground under their feet got a little steeper. When arriving at the top of the hill they came to a stop and Lucy turned her gaze to Natsu who was looking at her as well.

"Is this a good place for star-gazing?" he asked her and she nodded.

She pointed towards a tree. "Let´s sit over there."

"Alright", he said and they sat down by the foot of the tree, resting their backs against it. Natsu still kept his arm around her shoulders and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"You want me to teach you about the constellations?"

He nodded and Lucy smiled. She then pointed to the sky.

"You see there? The long line with stars and then it´s almost a triangle in the top of the constellation?" she drew with her hand in the air to try and make it easier for him to see where the constellation was. "That´s Draco, the dragon."

"Dragon?"

Lucy had known that just that constellation would catch his attention and that he would like to know where it was. That was why she had chosen to start with it. "Yes. You want to hear the story mama told me about Draco?"

He nodded.

"In a kingdom was this dragon that caused a lot of trouble. The dragon was good at heart, but it didn´t work out for it. The dragon was too big and strong, so the people in the kingdom just wanted it to disappear. Many wanted it dead. Then, one day a knight came to kill the dragon. But the knight was the first to see more than the dragon that only could kill – the knight got to see that Draco also could protect. And the knight didn´t want to kill Draco anymore, instead the knight gave Draco a job – to protect their princess and the kingdom´s treasures. Draco did the job until it died. The princess rewarded Draco for doing such excellent work it´s whole life and for being her friend, by giving it a place among the stars forever."

"How did the princess do that?"

Lucy couldn´t help but giggle a little at that comment. She remembered herself asking her mother the exact same question.

"The princess wasn´t simply a normal princess, but a priestess favored by someone who I belive have to be the Celestial Spirit King, and by sacrificing a couple of the years she had left to live, he was put up there."

"She sacrificed her own time?"

Lucy nodded. "For a beloved friend. By doing that, she could see her friend even though Draco wasn´t with her anymore, for the rest of her life. She chose to live slightly shorter for being able to see her dearest friend."

Natsu nodded, seemingly deep in thought.

"I always liked that story. I got mama to tell me stories about the constellations whenever I could but no matter how many I heard, this one stayed as one of my favorites."

Natsu nodded again, with a very serious expression. She couldn´t remember seeing him that serious before.

"Would you have done like that too?" Natsu asked her.

Lucy didn´t need to think about it for long. "Yes."

"Why?"

"So I won´t ever forget."

"But you wouldn´t have done that anyway."

Lucy was silent for a short moment. "Maybe not. But if I could see him again… then I would never forget how he looked like either", she mumbled.

"You think you would have if you hadn´t?"

"Who knows?" Lucy said with a small smile.

She knew she never would have forgotten him, nor how he looked like, but being able to see him again when she could see the stars, that´s something she would have chosen. And if her time had gotten shorter, they would have been reunited sooner.

They were silent for a little more before Lucy spoke.

"You see that constellation over there?"

* * *

"Let´s go already", Cana said tiredly.

"But…" Mirajane pouted.

"I´m out of booze!" Cana complained loud.

"Juvia doesn´t think much more will happen now."

"Exactly! So let´s go!" Cana said.

"Erza?" Mirajane asked, hoping the red-head would want to stay.

"I… never noticed… that the grass was so yellow-ish in this light…"

"What happened to Erza?!" Lisanna cried out.

Cana laughed manically. "That decides it!"

"How?" Mirajane said. "We need to find out what happened."

"Obviously, Erza is in urgent need of cake, so let´s go."

Mirajane raised an eyebrow skeptical, but said nothing as Cana pulled Erza along. After a short moment of hesitation, the two girls who was left followed the brunette and scarlet-haired young woman that was being pulled along, leaving the two best friends all alone.

* * *

"Thank you for bringing me on this date, Natsu", Lucy said as they stopped outside her apartment.

Natsu shrugged. "It´s no big deal. It was fun", he grinned. "We should do it again!"

Lucy felt how a blush trickled its way into her face, but she nodded. "It was fun. I had a great time, thank you."

Lucy was about to open the door and go inside, but Natsu looked like he wanted to say something.

"Natsu?" Lucy said and stepped sown to stand next to him. "What´s up?"

Suddenly, so fast that Lucy didn´t even have time to react, Natsu leaned in and gave her a fast kiss on the cheek.

"Don´t be mad, but I was told that I was supposed to do that if the date was a success", he said, almost looking a bit flustered. He then grinned and Lucy realized she must have imagined. "See ya´Luce!"

He ran off towards his place, leaving a madly blushing Lucy outside. She couldn´t move for minutes, but when she finally did, her hand went up to the place he had kissed her. It was still warm from Natsu´s kiss, since he had such an abnormal body-heat.

When Lucy realized she was shivering from the cold outside, she finally manage to go inside.

_Natsu… just kissed me…_

She couldn´t remember any guy doing that before. No male, other than her father. When Lucy came into her apartment, she collapsed on her bed out of sheer exhaustion from being on a date with the love of her life. As she lied on the bed, she felt she still had Natsu´s scarf around her neck. She pulled it off, but she then fell asleep with it in her hands, close to her face

That night, she dreamt about the owner of the scarf in her hands.

* * *

**So here it was. I hope you found it cute and that it went up to your expectations :)**

**Sorry for Natsu being OOC, I hope you can forgive me. But think about the fact that he got taught what to do on a date by his fellow guild members, and that could be anyone from Macao to Gray to Mirajane, so… don´t be too rough on me about that him being OOC, I did my best to not have him **_**too **_**OOC :P**

**And, if you wonder I came up with that about the story about Draco, but it was because I couldn´t really choose between existing legends. And since they live in Fiore, it´s more fitting to have their own legend, don´t you agree?**

**And I hope you enjoyed the small parts from the spectators perspective as well, I wanted to get away from the fluffiness at the date and give you guys a break by visiting those crazy, but quite funny, girls :P**

**As I wrote up there, I won´t do any more chapters on this story. But if you would like to read more I´ve wrote, I´m working on a story called Tanemon and if you want to see what it´s about and all that, I have it at the bottom of my profile. It´s a little longer than the sum. And if you have anything to ask me or tell me, feel free to PM me or anything like that.**

**And too all of you who read Tanemon already – I´m so sorry for not having updated, but I swear I´m working on it! I have some troubles with lack of motivation and a smaller writers block… plus lacking of time. You guys could help me with the motivation part, but the rest is for me to work out.**

**I hope I see you all around some other time! ^-^**


End file.
